Secrets
by Contrasting-Death
Summary: Sometimes love is harder than it should be. Sometimes you can't tell anyone that you love. And sometimes the most precious of people stays a secret. Series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1 – The inner workings of a teenager genius.**

The new grey plastic chair creaked under my weight as I tried to glance inconspicuously at her and simultaneously listen to the instructor. This might be the worst possible outcome I could ever have imagined. I'm a genius. A prodigy. A god damn god-sent gift to shinobi. And I have plans. I'm going to become Hokage, and I'm going to be a good one. And as I shift my gaze to stare at the instructor's notes on the whiteboard on the other side of the huge room were every jounin worth his paycheck sits, I realize I'm going to make a fool of myself because I don't understand a thing he's saying. Why are we discussing Stone? Why did just five or so people just walk out of the room? Am I supposed to do something now?

Despite fifty reasons why I shouldn't I change my dinner plans. I change them just to get an indication of where she's going when we all fifteen minutes later exit the conference room. I so don't need this right now. I need to focus. Stay sharp. Prove myself. Develop myself. This can only end in disaster if only because she seems to be the type that I definitely can't get along with. I can see it now: us two, old and grey, praying that the other weakens first so that the good ol' assassination method smothering with a pillow can be performed smoothly….I've totally lost it.

"What are you doing?"

One quick glance at who is asking have me diving back into the book and muttering a "Reading." as sourly and unfriendly as my traitorous heart can allow me. The tree supporting me suddenly seems too thin to be comfortable leaning against. And why did I not think about grass stains before I sat down here in the middle of nowhere? I look stupid. And just HOW did she find me out here?

"Here?" she shifts her weight a bit. Probably looks around. There's not much to see. It's a very average looking meadow. Should I have chosen the library instead? Less probability of finding me there perhaps?

"…" I make a show of not listening to her hoping that she'll leave. But she has seemingly not ever met a person she didn't want to bother until they talked to her as she continued talking. About nothing important in particular. Making me absolutely certain that she was born to destroy me.

"Do you like to read? I don't read. Unless it's like…a matter of life or death… It's boring. Why read when you can experience it? There was once a person that said to me that you can't experience everything that's written in books. Like going to whatever place in whatever land. What use do I have of knowledge that I will never be able toUSE?! Such a waste of time…"

"Know what else is a waste of time…?"

A fiendish smirk and a slight turn of her head in my direction madee me realize I had lost some kind of game that had begun before I even had a chance to escape. Suddenly the summer air is not as smothering hot as before. It's closer to a hot that leaves a chilling effect on the skin. I'm cold and pined down, and does she know that?

"How so? Read about them have you?" she's enjoying it. And I can't think of a single way to get away with hitting her. Some genius I am.

"…Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Perhaps. I used to be here a lot when I was younger. Though I don't remember meeting a bookworm back then. Are you a newly hatched one perhaps?"

"Wha-?" Her laughter interrupts me.

"Ah, I crack myself up sometimes…want to be friends?"

Nonono. It does not work like that. I need to focus on my studies. There are a lot of people expecting great things from me. I have to decline. Have to say no.

"I'm a genius…."

"So? What —"

As she keeps talking the part of me that have had a crush on her since when I first saw her half a day ago, when she entered the Hokage building to formally get her license as Konoha ninja, tells me it wouldn't be so bad to be close to her. Not so bad at all. The other part of me wonders if this will EVER amount to something good. But mostly, I just stare and listen to her ramblings about how great she is (I need to know what she thinks is cool so that I can impress her later.) Something tells me she's going to wear me out though.

"…I'm hungry." Is the only warning I get before she pull the scroll out of my hands and starts to walk towards the market streets. Leaving me no choice but to follow her. But only to get back my scroll of course. I'll go back later. I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 – The window ties us together.**

The huge square balcony doors in the apartment framed a world in spring outside. If one laid oneself down on the floor, one could watch a cloud-less, azure sky which if someone opened the window, carted bitter-fresh, frozen winds to the winter tired Konoha. On the other hand if one were to walk as close as possible to the window and look down, one would see between the floorboards of the balcony, schoolchildren walking home in their new spring clothes. And if one pressed the ear against the cool glass one could even hear them laugh merrily as they skipped down the newly-green backstreet, arm in arm with their best friend or someone a little more important.

The old cotton bed-settee rocked as she threw herself down next to me passing the bowl with sweets to me at the same time. As she turned to watch the apartment on the other side of the street through the window I let myself fall down onto my stomach from lying propped up on the side against the back of the couch. Accidently brushing against her hip. May the Father in heaven forgive me. So close, yet so far away.

"It's almost dinner time…Aren't they behind schedule?"

Her voice breaks through the desperate inner prayer I'm sending to heaven.

"Mmmhm… A bit." it feels good to take my time to answer, to laze around. It was such a long time since last time. "Maybe, something happened?"

"….20000 yen on that they've had a fight"

"Pardon? Them? Never! But it's spring so maybe he has had a busy day at work and has not returned yet."

"Sooo…No bet?"

"I don't gamble-" Two big, clear eyes turns in my direction, one eyebrow rising up in disbelief. "most of the time. There's been some exceptions-" a slow smirk crawl over her face. "How many could be discussed, but I have never-" her eyebrow went down again to get caught up in a frown as she tires to not laugh at me. Redemption was drowning in a lake of my own making. _Must make a save. Must make a save._ "done it I'm in my right mind." I felt lame. And every bit of the geek she sometimes called me.

"You mean you don't make bets unless you're drunk and crawling on the floor?" As the blush burns on my cheeks she grins brightly and quips "Yeah, Jiraya told me. He's an awesome storyteller. Could write a book or something." As she turned away I could not help but feel as if I avoided a destructive blow to my ego and pride, because sadly those two are very dependent upon Kushina's view of me nowadays.

"You don't fear many people but you won't gamble. Oh, well. You wouldn't be you if you weren't a bit meek at the edges."

I will most certainly pretend that's a compliment. Most women like men like that. I'm just responsible. It's a good trait. A trustworthy trait. Should I say something manly about football now to even it out? So I smile stupidly and say stupidly;

"…Soo. Football looks like it hurts huh?" NONONONONONONONONONO!! SO NOT MANLY!

"Shh, here they come. I can't focus if you talk." Funny I was just thinking that I can't focus when you're HERE.

On the other side of the street two teenage boys go about their daily lives in the apartment as usual. Not knowing they're being watched. By one very disturbed kunoichi and one very much in love Ninja. Does me loving her make me even more disturbing than her?

The boys seem to have a brief discussion before the older bulkier boy sink down into the couch which back faces their window, blocking him from view. Kushina curses but I can't help but mumble a "see, they haven't fought" earning me a kick to the shin, which didn't bother me all that much because she had to twist a lot to do it and when she did….I sent another prayer to the father in heaven, hoping he'll forgive me.

After that not much happens in the apartment across the street to my huge relief. The smaller, meeker looking dark haired boy moves about the apartment, cleaning, preparing dinner and what not. Totally innocent – and I thank the divine powers for it. Kushina keeps munching away on her sweets, muttering comments about boredom and how much effort she's made to get here tonight for this entertainment. Then, the teenager that had until then been sleeping on the couch wakes up and calls out to the other one who pokes his head out of the kitchen to listen. They talk for a bit. The smaller teenagers face changing expression from time to time. Then he moves towards the couch while taking of his shirt and – I bury my face in the pillow my head has until now been lying on. I can't believe I agreed to this. Just because she's "curious". Why can't she have the ordinary teenager curiosities? Most girls want to shop, talk about boys and so on. It's not like she'll ever end up in a homosexual relationship like this. She's a girl! I on the other hand am a boy. And this is getting uncomfortable. Suddenly she turns and flops down on her back only to stare at my roof while mumbling thoughtfully –

"I thought there was more mystery to it than that…"

"They're people. People love almost in the same way, that I can guarantee you. The procedures are just a bit different from what you see on TV." I mumble hoping tremendously that it's out of her system and that she'll allow me to go to the kitchen to make US dinner without making stupid comments about how shy I am. Because I'm not. Shy that is.

"Do you want dinner?"

"Mmmm." she seems far away. Thinking really hard about something, while her eyes pierces my roof. I get up to unsuccessfully climb over her and get of the bed-settee without touching her. It was not intentional so I hope that He does not prepare to beat me up when I get there.

As I reach the kitchen I take a moment to take a deep breath. I am going to be making dinner for US. Like a romantic dinner for two. Only I'll be the only one who knows. Thankfully, I'm prepared for this and open the fridge to pull out the minced meat and some other things to make Bolognese. The saucepan for the pasta is already on the stove. It's not boiling yet so I have no reason to focus on it right now. And I get to work.

"Mimi!" Wincing at the nickname she calls me whenever she wants to tease I stick my head out of the kitchen to see what she wants.

"Who would you like to have sex with?" The question is so out of the blue (but not really) and so unthinkably non question-able (but not really) that I can't find my voice. I try to salvage the situation from my squeaking voice box by trying to lean casually against the old wooden door frame that immediately gives me a splinter. And now it is much more noticeable that I'm shaking a bit.

"Wh-a-at? Well, I don't kn-o-ow." Playing it cool is much harder when you have to talk and think at the same time. So much for being a genius.

"Would you have sex with me?" God Yes!

"Uhm, why do you ask?"

"No reason." She shrugs then just turn away to look through the window again. And my hormones let out a painful howl before burning my cheeks like acid. And I really try to put it all together again and go back into the kitchen, but she's so close and her father is so far away and I'm not going to die for another years so I don't care what he'll do and if I could just do it with her I know I'll die happy and….I am a shinobi of Konoha. I am a tool of protection. I will be Hokage. I have responsibilities. I must…Is that smoke?

As Minato starts to scream in falsetto behind me I can't help but muse over what he might be. He did seem bothered by watching the gay men. But it could both be embarrassment and no interest in "other people's intimate business" as he called it when I asked if I could come and watch his neighbours. His reaction to the thought of having sex with me was off too. If he really is gay he might feel uncomfortable saying it to me. Even though I'm his friend. Lucky for him then that I figured it out on my own. I allow myself a satisfied grin as I let my head fall down from its propped up position back unto the pillow.

In a small apartment, in a village that is in the middle of a blooming spring, a man tries desperately to put out a kitchen fire before it spreads while his female companion is too deep into her thoughts to notice anything. Thirty minutes later the male enters into the living-/bedroom carrying a plate with sandwiches that he offers to her. She gives her thanks the only way her pride allows her by saying they taste good as she devours one whole. He just smiles in a relieved manner while thinking that he'll fight for his chance at her at the same time as she plots a date between him and one of her gay friends in a village not far from Konoha. So close, yet so far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Note: **these chapter are made as a companion piece to another fanfic that I'll soon start posting. But as they are made as one-shots there's no real need to publish them in order. Hence why chapter seven comes after the 3 and so on. Please enjoy! (And review if there's something you really liked).

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The decisions a person makes in difficult situations are very important, both to the situation as a whole and the growth of that person. But they do not describe the character of that special someone. Who is a hero, who sacrificed his life for others? Who is a mother, who died while giving birth? It's just a snapshot in time, not an analysis or guide to their character. It is very easy to throw around speculations when they are not around to tell you differently…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Who's a sweeht boy? Who's gonna grow all strong and brave?"

"Kushina, I pretty sure he can't actually hear you--"

"Of course he can! Who's mommy's smart little boy?"

"Kushina, he's not even born yet…"

At this the, now annoyed, woman finish her intimate conversation with her large, pregnant belly to looked up at her blonde husband, who is sitting at the table in the kitchen where she is making them dinner. Said man only release a sigh before continuing to "doodle" (as Kushina would like to call it) on a scroll, seemingly not caring for his unborn son's feelings at all. This provoked his hormonal wife who spit out defensibly spit out;

"Don't insult him! He's started to respond to my voice at times."

As she goes back to caressing her belly she finishes her sentence somewhat distracted;

"It's almost as if you're not excited at all…"

"Of course I'm excited! But you'd never allow me to follow you around all day just so I could bond with my son. You'd maim me!"

"Now who's being ridiculous? Just wait until we've eaten and you can bond as much as you'd like."

As he regards the image of the motherly Kushina standing only two meters away from him wearing a serene and thoughtful look while cooking their breakfast makes him mutter under his breath;

"I think you'll make a great mom."

"Really?"

"Sure, what kid would not like an adventurous, but still somewhat nurturing mom like you?"

"Heh, God know he'll need me. You're going to be of little help, being the nerd that you are!"

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Please! Whenever I clean you won't let me- no, not even touch your _precious_ scrolls" Kushina replied happily "you ARE such a nerd". She finishes fondly.

The young man let the tension in his shoulders disappear has he defeated hang his head over the scrolls. A small smile finds its way on his face as he murmurs lowly:

"You never clean anyway…" then a little louder "I'll have you know that most of the techniques I come up with have protected many, even you on…eeeh…some…occasions" the young man finish lamely as he feels his wife glare at him when he mentions protecting her. She has never really appreciated feeling needy or people reminding her of those moments. Additionally her hormones were not to be trifled with due to her current, _pregnant _condition.

"Oh? And what great technique are you working on now Sir Nerd?" his wife half mockingly, half curiously retorts. "What does it have that the rasengan, hirashin etc etc blahblah techniques does not have? It can't be light shows or dramatic wind effects 'cuz you already have that.." she finish teasingly.

"A sealing technique." Minato replies proudly, ignoring the last part of Kushina's sentence in favor of picking up the scroll and showing it to her "it's going to be useful if for some reason our enemies won't go down the simple way."

"…like the dust bunnies underneath our bed? They keep coming back…" the ever impressed wife of his teases.

"No, like, immortal beings!" the grandeur gesturing of his arms hinted towards some great unknown force that Minato expected himself to face some day.

"…Why on earth would an immortal being go after you, or Konoha for that matter? I'm pretty sure an immortal wouldn't go about randomly wrecking villages for no reason at all."

"….Kushina, honey? It's better to safer than sorry, right? Especially now when we're going to have a baby?" Minato replies lightly with a huge smile, hoping that Kushina would drop the subject and she did, after one more insult:

"Yeah right, you just want to touch your beloved scrolls without anyone bothering you. But sure, I'll leave you alone…"

"Thank you." Minato happily mouths, and then against his better judgment he continues, thinking that Kushina deserves a compliment, since she actually dropped the subject, "You look wonderful this beautiful morning by the way!"

"Oh, so you noticed then?"

At this Minato froze. Then he looked took a quick peek at Kushina's appearance. There was nothing new to comment upon! She looked _exactly_ the same as always. Well, except the large, pregnant stomach. But other than that, there was no change! Minato struggled for some moments to find a quick and easy escape from having to answer that question. He was a master at spying and noticing details for heavens sake, and if he couldn't see any change, then what was it?? Okay, better find a distraction and escape as quickly as possible.

"Um, of course, well I have to go now, just remembered that I'm supposed to meet Jiraya now"

"But he's on a mission..."

**Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap………. **The words echoes cruelly inside Minato's head**…Must escape…LIE!**

"Um, yeah, but you see, I'm going to see Tsunande…who has some info about Jiraya…that I need… Yes."

"…Jiraya and Tsunande haven't talked to each other since she found him spying on her while she was taking a bath…Minato…what are you doing?"

"Nothing?" the word emerges half strangled as he slowly moves towards the door.

"….are you seeing someone?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I knew it. It's because I'm unattractive as a pregnant woman, right?" the red haired woman by the oven begins in a quiet, wavering voice, face unreadable due to her scarlet bangs casting shadows over it.

"Wha- , no! Who gave you that idea!" Minato exclaims as he start to move towards his wife instead of the door. "You mean everything to me, and YOU are beautiful. You're pregnant with my son and I love every piece of you." as Minato starts to raise his arms in preparation of a hug. But instead of the moved-to-tears-and-loving-him-even-more-for-his-speech-wife Minato got the highly-emotional-pregnant-woman a la Kushina. The violent wife that is.

"YOU BETTER! Do you know what it's like carrying this around? I can't do any missions, I can't even tie my own shoelaces. And whose fault is that, hm? Yes, YOURS! If you ever even think of cheating on me with someone else I'll –" as the list of unpleasant things that would happen to Minato if he ever failed to be completely faithful to Kushina went on, the man himself backed away from his wife whilst thinking:

**I should have known, I should have known, I should have known….**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" The whiny voice of a tiny blonde boy broke through the colorful and noisy crowd of genins. They had all gathered outside the dark forest in the middle of nowhere and were anxiously waiting for the second part of the exams to start.

"I was just making sure you're not a ghost!" the girl gleefully stated.

The blonde boy stared stupidly at the short, troll-looking redhead in front of him.

"Pardon me?"

"Pale face, white clothes, yellow hair and pale blue eyes. Have you ever been in a hospital room and been scared of disappearing into the wall 'cos you're so white?"

"Excuse me?" the surprised boy now angered screeched.

"I bet you have had one of those exii-dental crises when you thought about it"

"You mean existential?"

"AHA! So you've had it!"

"…what are we talki- why did you HIT me?!" the boy now angry exclaims.

"To make you stand out in a crowd. SEE! Now you'll be the only pint-sized blonde with a black eye made by ME! Uzumaki Kushina!"

The taller girl grinned even wider after this statement, seemingly very pleased with herself (not knowing how lame this statement really was). The pale boy however (who had never met any person as rude as this one) tried to come up with his own insult (because he was certain that he had just been insulted).

"…yay……"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I'm hungry"

"Well if-"

"I mean like really hungry. You know the stomach-is-eating-me-up kind of hungry. "

"But-"

"It's painful you know? Like a spear through your stomach or nails or acid or –"

"NOTED! But-"

_Why won't she ever listen to me?_

"Imagine yourself starving to death. No wait! I don't have to imagine – I AM starving to death! I'M DYING!"

The teenage girl promptly closed her eyes and started melodramatically slide down the couch unto the floor, leaving the twitching man alone on said furniture.

Two seconds later, the blonde male in the same age as her (which could not really be seen with the naked eye as he had quite a small statue) released a frustrated sigh. Head downcast he replies through clenched teeth:

"Patience Kushina, I know that your inner drama queen likes to blow things out of proportion. But seriously-"

He lifted his head up and met her colorful eyes-

"- it is only three minutes, the instant ramen will soon be done. Until then – can we focus on what I said?"

"……."

_Did she just miss my whole confession?!_

"What were you saying again?" the young woman replies looking like the definition of "lost" itself.

_Figures_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Where is it?! Where, where, where is it?!" screams the young man desperately as he practically digs a hole in the wardrobe to find his desired item, much to the exasperation of his wife. She had just organized that wardrobe to be the definition of neatness. And now this room looked like a scene out of the movie **The revenge of the Dust-bunnies II: the horrible continuation**. Alas, as a good wife she will do anything in her awesome power to find what her husband is so passionately looking for.

"Where is what?"

"My scroll!" the young man wailed pathetically before diving under the bed to look for it there. Kushina represses a shudder but makes no motion to help him (because although she's a dedicated housewife, she is not THAT dedicated – besides, she values her life and the things under that bed is NOT anything less than lethal let her assure you) and as Minato goes still she contemplates if it would be worth the sacrifice to pull him out again and call the ambulance. But just to be on the safe side -

"Which one of the 1000 that you have are you looking for?" _Pleaseeeeee-please answer me!!_

"The pale-yellow-cream and red string one!"

"…you're on your own"

_Insane nerd._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He loves this time of the day. Sitting quietly, talking to his wife, living in a world where everything is as it should be. Living with someone that loves you for being you is simply wonderful.

"I love you" the young serenely smiling man whispers in his wife's ear as he passes the stove where she is doing their breakfast.

He loves to hear her say that she loves him too because she is his most beloved person and hearing her say that is better than anything else in the whole world.

"I know"

_Huh?!_

"…you uuuh, don't feel the same way?"

"Sure. I'm pregnant with your child remember?"

"…would you not love me if you were not pregnant?"

"Well…who knows – I've always liked you" the woman of his dreams replies in an airy tone.

"…uh?" the slightly crushed Minato pushes out from his suddenly dry lips.

"Yeah – I mean - you're a really smart and good looking guy, great genes. Like vitamins for the kid."

"….vi-i-i-tamins?" suddenly it's hard to breathe and he feels as if he should remember something but don't and-

"Yeah, and let's not forget the pros of all of your money. I mean, wow, I'm never going to have to work again y'know?"

"…..mmm" the sound had a torn edge to it, as if the speaker was holding back tears.

"And let's face it – it was great sex – when you got the hang of it I mean. Man, remember the first time? Gah!"

"…" it was not as much silence as an absence of sound that replied Kushina.

"Yeah, I'll have great kid!" the woman proclaimed after some moments alone in her head – her inner persona had obviously agreed to the red-head's prior statements - as she turnes away from the stove to look at her husband only to halt in her movements before shouting indignantly:

"But for heaven's sake Minato! It was just a joke! Do you really think I'd be able to stand your odd quirks if I didn't love you? I'm the one who's supposed to be emotional, NOT YOU!" the pregnant woman shook her head as she walked up to her seemingly crushed husband to give him a hug. She did however shiftily release him in order to glare at said man angrily as he muttered:

"I'm the one who have to put up with MY partners sadistic quirks"

"Well Minato, know this: I love you. And that's the only reason why you'll just be without dinner this evening and not seven feet under in our backyard for that comment."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You know Mianto, I've been accused of many things; theft, lying, murder, espionage and keeping secrets when I shouldn't –"

The blonde man blinked innocently during the woman's rant, fearing that interruption would only make her madder (and he had no wish to see if one of those accusations actually were true).

"-but God help me Minato, I will not have a boyfriend works to the extent that he forgets to shower!"

The man can't help but blush when hearing that statement - _that's true…._

"- so you'll have to go and shower before you get any of this "the woman paused to gesture towards her own body before exclaiming:

"Now go!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"It's for the "rescuing" you will do on this mission. I have trouble hitting guys that can't stand up on their own."

"I have no intention of going back to Konoha as a liability. I can not watch you back when I'm lying down on mine, now can I?"

Later…

"I swear Minato, some day I will hit you for interfering with my fights. Could you just tell all those voices in your head that urge you to always take the exciting part for yourself to go to hell?" she screeches as she stops to look at him before continuing.

"Jerk! Nerd! Bookworm! Know-it-all-moron!" the frustrated, worry-filled words are of course heard by the man.

But the battered face of the blonde 20-year old only whispers:

"Will you follow me to the hospital so that you can get that wound checked?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You have really cute toes you know."

"Mmm?" the woman that was at the moment given a foot rub by her oh-so-wonderful husband is brought back to reality by the odd compliment.

"They are just perfect." He sits back and seemingly admires the swollen ankles and blushing toes.

"Focus a bit more on my face or something Minato" a now annoyed and slightly embarrassed pregnant woman replies.

"Why? "

"Because you're scaring me…"

_Why can't he ever have any normal interests?_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"-and then by producing a high concentration of chakra in the foramen magnum you'll be able to cause a momentum-"

_He really is a nerd. Glowing like a sun when he gets to talk about his discoveries and developed jutsus. No normal person would ever get what he's talking about. And to tell the truth, neither do I. But he looks so happy. And who am I to disturb him?_

"- one has to be careful with the surface though as it has some influence on the results but with good control of the low energy flow it can be – "

_Besides; he's very handsome. _

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You know, you are a very thoughtful, funny, likable person. But you're also a nerd and workaholic person that tends to forget the most basic of things."

"…your point?"

"…No point really. I was just wondering if you could figure out how I fell in love with you- because I sure as hell can't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

It was so silent. The distant sounds of someone cleaning in the apartment next door, some ninja unrning across the roof, the heavy raindrops crashing into the windowpane. It was all very isolating. Outside the atmosphere was thick and cold. Thick with water that fell from the cold sky. The sound of it pushing at the grand window bring tears to my eyes. Everything is just so cold. And all I have is him. And I can't even really have him. We're so close, but I'm so numb I can't even feel how warm he is. What he's whispering in my ear is as muffled as the scream inside my chest. Nothing is heard.

I'm leaning on his torso as he leans at the armrest of the old worn couch. I can't see his face. But I know he's pale and that his hair is a greasy butter colour from not having showered in awhile. And he is still trying to comfort me. Still trying to think of Something.

But this is it. This really is It.

And I just wanna cry. Wanna get rid of the stinging feeling in my nose that's spreading to the spot between my eyes, making them sting as well. I wanna let out what could brun away everything. Dissolve reality into bubbles of sputtering liquid. I wanna pour the old stench of acid out of me. I wanna hold 'im close an' neve' let go. But I know that my arms won't hold and that my throat won't scream when he leaves tomorrow. When he leaves for his big promotion. When he starts to pretend we're friends. And I've been knocked up in some distant country by a nobody like some kind of slut. Most people will doubt that. They've always expected me to make the biggest mistakes. Because I don't fit normal of course I'll make un-normal mistakes. Assholes. I hate them so very much. There's a pressure building up inside my skull and I'll have to swallow it. Have to try to see through the fog. Try to focus on the window that never breaks when it rains.

I wanted to build something. Nest. Make a home. And they who have no right to question that feeling, orders me to stand back. Because _that_ is more important. And I'm pretending it's fine. I don't want him to know how much it hurts. I want him to think that I'm still the independent girl I always was. That he fell in love with. That nothing has changed. That I never wanted to have all those laughs, all those fights about nothings, the threads of a dream never unravelled. Because this is his dream. And I love him. He was smiling when they told him, but crushed when they revealed him their conditions. And I smiled and pretended it was fine when in reality I was throwing pieces of my soul at them. Screaming silently as I tore it out.

At least I have him. My family. My own blood. My new reason for living. I'll hold on to him forever. And nobody can take him from me. Nobody will be able to. Because I'm his mother. Nobody can take that away from me.

As I lean back to try to talk to him I'm faced with a face of brittle stone. He's so pale that I can spot and trace the veins on his temple even as they disappear into that sun scorched platinum blonde hair of his. His jaw is shacking. Vibrating in response to some inner thought. And the rims of his eyes are dark red. Like he's been possessed and cannot get it out again. I lift a hand to poke his cheek. I want to coax out a smile from him, break the facade. Try to reach the man inside so that he'll tell me what he's thinking. I want to know what he's thinking before he disappears and I don't know him anymore. His lips part in a dry sigh as my finger is close in on his face. And when he speaks I truly want to hit him.

"This is not what I wanted. What I dreamed about. I never contemplated the dark side to 'getting stronger to protect everyone'. Never thought about all the enemies I'd make and what responsibilities it would mean. I never thought I'd be too weak to protect my own family."

I can't speak. I really can't speak. I just feel so heavy. So heavy and numb. And he becomes silent again. And I lay my head on his shoulder again. Twisting a bit so that my enlarged stomach does not make me more uncomfortable than I already am. And a stray thought shoots through my mind and out my mind and by my mouth it enters the world:

"If he kicks now…Would you feel it?"

I can feel him rest his eyes on me. Feel him shift slightly, feel his mind pick up its pace and then he suddenly hugs me tight. Suddenly stops living inside his mind.

"Not now. But I'll be here when he does."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

I try to break the contact and make him understand that he can't have it both ways. Life does not work like that. Even if you want it to. Life has always been unfair.

"Ku-Kushina listen to me" he stutters as he holds me down and presses his forehead to mine blowing dry, hot air on my cheek as he takes a deep breath before murmuring:

"I'll make it work. We'll be careful. I won't be around every day. But I will be here. I'll stay some nights. Sensei--. Everyone will help us. We'll keep it a secret. I'll think of a plan. I just need you to believe in me. Kushina I really want to come home to you every day. And-- and I want to hold my son. If they take that away from me, for what reason would I want to keep that seat? I want to work hard ever day to keep everyone safe, and then I want to come home to you." He seems so certain suddenly. Suddenly so much stronger. The blush on his cheeks, the focus and steel in his eyes make him seem so alive. So vivid. And so victorious. Of course he'll make it. And I try not to smile as I pull out the pillow underneath him making him fall down unto the couch, making him an excellent victim as I hit him a few times with it.

"Like I'll be staying home waiting for you all day! You have no brain if you think I'm going to be a house wife!"

Between the hits I can hear him protesting. But his tone is warm. Is ringing. And as he escapes behind the armrest and pulls back towards the kitchen with a smile promising sweets when he returns he replies:

"You forget my soon-wife-to-be, I'll soon be Hokage and handing out missions as I please. You better play nice or you'll be cleaning together with the genins come spring"

I can honestly say none of us was prepared for my response to that sentence. One second I'm rolling around like a stranded whale on the couch due to my additional weight, the next I'm screaming like a banshee and coming at him with fingers crooked and poised to kill. Serves him right. Precious asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, though the Rock of Doom is sort of my and Dragonscall's creation.

**Chapter 4 - Geniuses are people too.**

The mission was going smoothly. The target had swallowed the bait and I had secured an escape route. And if everything went off without a hitch I'll be back to brag about it to Minato in a day. Wonderful. A dream come true. I was however quickly brought back to reality as the cool metal of the kunai nudged my jugular a bit as he heaved a long theatrical sigh:

"So what you mean is that you don't know?"

I closed my eyes tightly trying in vain to produce some extra sweat drops to make my image of scared, poor, helpless farmer more authentic. Twisting a bit in his hold I tried to get a look at his scarred face to see whether he was buying it.

"N-n-no…"

A cheer frizzled in my chest as I completed the stammer. Brilliant. Then all I have to do now is…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As I reach the clearing by the ravine where the humans that Kakashi's summons informed me were located I can't help but feel relief as all of them are alive and well. There is however one more person than reported. But it does not matter. She's been discovered. Despite the henge no jutsu they have her cornered. And I'll be dammed before I let her get hurt because of some slob's negligence. As I leave the trees to touch ground there's some distant part of my brain which waves a sign with the words "DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?" around. And for the first time in my life I don't care about it. My goal is to pull her out of this and then run like hell. We'll get this information some other way if we pull out now without anyone getting hurt. The graying, scared man that holds her down turns to stare at me as I make my entrance. She however just tilts her head back to look at me, making the farmers hat slid down over temporarily brown-colored left eye. The lanky farmer henge she has chosen is not good enough to hide that she is used to behaving like a woman. She really DOES suck at undercover assignments. Her eyes are first curious, then furious. Screaming at me to let her do this on her own. Like I'd let her.

"You! You're the Yellow Flash!"

"Let him go!" I bark out sternly, hoping that he will do just that, before he realizes just who he is holding down.

"Like I'll just-"

He gets cut of as she makes a wild attempt to break free from him, only to end up pushed over the ravine. And falling. Falling. The act and the word seem so far from each other. She's falling. Falling. It's not until I see her disappear from the edge that I get everything to work and make a wild lunge after her. Only to have my face meet a sharp elbow, crushing my nose and making me fall to the ground. The world seem to tilt as I make a lunge towards the man who has up till now stood in the shadow but suddenly stepped out to hinder me from saving her. I try for his jugular. Try to take him down fast. Must get to her fast. As I feel a rock beneath my foot give away my heart shots up into my throat as I fall towards the ground again. The only thing I hit is his left calf. I try to twist it for good measure. To get some form of petty revenge for what he has done. For what he has done. Done. I am done. I close my eyes as my face crash into the ground again. This time more painful as my nose takes the hurt of the fall. But it's unimportant now. Oddly enough I sense no senbon in the back of my neck. Killing me. Instead I look up to see the man who held her capture fall dead to the ground. And a limping Kushina beside his body. And I can't help but to laugh. As I realize there was two of her. The rock of doom that tripped me staring incredulously at my exhausted body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and I break your precious nose, and you fly at me like a bat from hell, aiming for my throat, but then you slip and crawl your way up to me just to stab me in the knee? YOU VAIN BASTARD! YOU GIRLY Ma-Ma-BOY! COULD YOU NOT HAVE MADE SOME MORE EFFORT TO RUIN MY PLAN?"

"No, but I… I was trying to…."

He gazes at her silently before slumping together and exclaims defeated in a distorted, nasal tone due to the broken nose:

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Tch. Like I would die from something like that."

They shared a moment in tense silence before she murmurs quietly:

"Sorry…"

"Nah, don't worry. It looks much worse than it is…"

He can't help but to smile hugely despite the pain as he bathes in his beloved's concern for him. The moment is however shattered as her face turns away again and she exclaims haughtily:

"Dude, I was talking about the brain damage you've obviously got! Me, dead? No. You, brain dead? Probably. Konoha will mourn you Yellow Flash."

"WHAT?!"

What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** this chapter is strange. Read at your own risk.

**Chapter 2: The date**

As Kushina opens the door she come face to face with a happy looking Minato rolling back on his soles while holding something behind his back. Kushina almost rolls her eyes. Like she didn't already know what he was going to give her. Though she must admit he looks very handsome in his black cargo pants and un-tucked pale blue shirt. The slightly panicked look in his eyes was almost cute too.

"Hello." Minato's voice was surprisingly calm and deep in contrast to his nervous movements and slight twitches.

"Hello…" and as it did not seem like Minato would remember on his own to give her the present she continues innocently "what's behind your back?"

"Oh, well…I brought you a gift." Minato shyly exclaims as he reveal the object behind his back that is…a scroll.

"A scroll?" Kushina deadpanned, as she has never afraid to show or say what she felt.

"Well, yes. Since I know you don't like it when people pick flowers for no reason at all or chocolate, I decided that I'd give you something else."

…_Okay, so he does not deserve a beating…yet. _Kushina thought silently to herself.

"So…this is a scroll containing an awesome jutsu designed by yours truly!" the blonde man finished proudly as he bowed a bit shakily. Proving that showing-off is not his thing.

Kushina had conflicting emotions at this point. She had been expecting him to treat her like she was one of the most girly people around on their first date (a thought not entirely unpleasant when it involved Minato) but on the other hand: _he has made a frickkin' jutsu for her!_ Okay, so he's possibly the best guy around. _And he's taken_ Kushina snickered satisfied inside her head as she pounced Minato to give him a kiss and taking/ripping the scroll out of his hands.

"What does it do?!" she could not help but squeal a bit as she took a closer look at the innocent looking yellow rolled-up paper.

"Well, it's sort of a summoning jutsu."

An excited nod.

"You bite your thumb to draw blood."

Kushina proceeded to almost bite her thumb off.

"Then you open the scroll and spread blood on it like this."

Minato took hold of Kushina's arm and helped her draw a line of blood over the signs within the scroll. A small cloud and a very non-impressing 'poof' could be heard then:

"See!" Minato exclaimed proudly

"…" Kushina just stared blankly at the scroll before her. There before her was in neat writing what the title claimed to be "a summoning jutsu". Well duh.

"So that we can get in touch whenever you miss me!" Yep, Minato was in love alright.

After a few seconds of looking at the scroll and sensing Minato's excited eyes upon her, Kushina decided that it was a sweet and thoughtful gesture (that make her feel a bit more loved) and therefore Minato did not deserve a beating. Besides, he was HER nerd. _Though someone probably should tell him the rules of this dating-thing, because he's totally lost_ she decided.

In the end a gentle smile emerged on Kushina's face, making Minato's face almost break in two from his wide grin. "I like it." she confessed softly. This made Minato's day. Simple as that.

"Would you like to come in for awhile? I'm not quite ready yet."

"Sure."

And this is how Minato found himself located by Kushina's kitchen table, having a staring contest with the photo of Kushina's dead parents. This started innocently enough with Minato jokingly thinking that if her father was here he'd tell Minato not to lay a finger on his daughter (because that's what Minato imagined all dads to say when someone was dating their daughter). However, this soon got out of hand as Minato actually think he saw her father's grey paper-eyes follow him as he bent down to pick up a forgotten senbon on the floor. In the end Minato decided that it was quite logical that the parents would watch over their only daughter. So Minato stared right back at them, determined not to show any weaknesses (essential if you're fighting an invisible enemy, and ghosts are invisible and besides Minato was not afraid of ghosts anyway).

At one point he asked himself what her father would be able to do if he DID go beyond kissing Kushina tonight. It's not like her father could do anything to him. Heck, Minato could molest Kushina as much as he wanted (as long as Kushina agreed and she was more into that stuff than he was anyway) and her father would not be able to do a thing. At this thought Minato cracked a smile. However, that smile froze when the eyes of her father suddenly seemed to glow a fiendish red and grin madly at him. Minato's poor heart tried to save its owner by stopping its movements entirely (it wanted to be quiet).

And this is how Kushina then later found Minato. Pale, rigid and staring at her shelf with all of her photographs in fear. In the end she kind of enjoyed the deep respect Minato seemed to suddenly show her. He was a complete gentleman during the whole evening and listened to everything she had to say, he even agreed on most of it too! Though it got annoying when he stood one meter away from her during the chaste good night kiss (and not one of those hot, tongue kisses they usually share) before quickly saying good night and speeding away quickly in a fashion fitting the man nicknamed "the Yellow flash of Konoha".

This is why it took awhile for Naruto to be conceived. Perhaps the outcome of the Kyuubi attack would have been different if Minato had not gotten into eye-contact with Kushina's long-time deceased father that fateful day. We'll never know for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever.

* * *

**Chapter 10 :Secrets hurts. Love hurts. Life's cruel.**

"How about this one?"

The woman turned, incredulous, to the blonde man at her side and uttered almost insulted:

"THAT ONE?! That crib is so small, and normal and-" the last part was sharply whispered out between dry lips "-you want your child _to sleep_ in that?"

"Something else, then." The man resignedly muttered as he gazed over the ocean of cribs, nursing tables, toys and other things he was quite sure he did not need nor would ever allow his son to even touch. They had been looking for things to put in the nursery for over an hour now inside this huge store. And Kushina had not liked anything so far. The man rolled back on his heels as he sighed loudly, he had a feeling this would not be finished today.

"Oh, stop sighing. This is the first time in awhile we've been able to meet since you got that silly hat and-" Kushina was abruptly interrupted by him as he rounded on her and snarled:

"It's not a silly hat."

"Well, it is to me! I know it's your dream and all but I h-haven't-" her voice finally broke at the same time as tears escaped down her cheeks, but as he made a motion to comfort her she waved him away while murmuring:

"It's just hormones. Nothing serious. Let's go over there." But as she started to head off to a corner of the store Minato stopped her and put an arm around her so that he could undisturbed whisper in her ear:

"I'm sorry. I wish I could look after you more, you looked fine when I arrived so I didn't think-"

"It's okay."

"No it's not. You're having mood swings? When did they start? I wanted to be around when those started…Are you still having morning sickness? And-"

"That's enough, Minato." As she stepped out of his embrace and started to disinterested look at another, bleach white crib she continued. "We're supposed to be closed friends, and I don't hug my friends like that so…" she turned to him in order to wave coolly in his direction "keep your distance when we're in public, okay?" her smile was so strained he had trouble reining his emotions in. Therefore he only nodded in response as she turned back and continued her slow walk down the aisle.

As he watched her go he took a more careful look at her, once again noticing the huge stomach that had barley been there the last time he saw her, before the political disaster that was now solved. Her long coppery hair swayed gently from side to side as she continued to walk further away from him. It is an image that stings his eyes and makes him turn away.

A part of him fears that it will not hold. That he might never be there to watch his child grow up. He had seen what happened between the Sandaime and his son. A nauseating feeling settles in his chest, by his heart, as he imagines losing her to someone else, someone who _has_ the time to take care of her and their child. Will he ever have the chance to be that child's father? He wants to. But he can not decide if he wants that more than he wants to protect the village as its Hokage. The child still seems so surreal. Like it is not really true and yet something inside him tells him it is. He really can not decide what he feels. Except that he does not want to be alone. Do not want to be without her as he stands on the top of this world.

"Excuse me, Yondaime-sama, would you like some help?" the shop assistant showed up so suddenly the blonde man could not help but to jerk back a bit.

"No, we're fine, thank you." He replies kindly to the thin woman before turning around to get his secret girlfriend's confirmation to this fact, only to be met by an empty aisle.

"…You didn't happen to see a pregnant, red-head somewhere on your way over here?" he jokingly asked as he fought the panic in his chest.

"Your friend?" the shop assistant said conversationally, though the undertone of curiosity alarmed him to the fact that she probably was after more than a description of Kushina, so he smiled as wide as he could feeling the strain and the lump in his throat grow as he did, and answered that: yes she was. It felt like a betrayal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kushina herself, however, was feeling anything but down. She had found it. The Crib with a capital C. It was made of soft, dark oak wood and was modeled to look like a row boat. It reminded her of home and this was her kid so it should know were it was coming from. Furthermore, the boat was fastened so that it was possible for one to swing it back and forth sideways, creating the rocking motion that all the books she read (or tried to read) recommended. She had just begun loading the crib with pillows and blankets of all colors and sizes when Minato appeared by her side, glancing at the pillow tower in the boat as he walked up to her.

"You've found the crib, I see."

"Yes, I want the matching nursing table too. You buy some toys to go with this and we are done for today!" the triumph in her voice and face quickly faltered as an ANBU became visible behind Minato's back as he responded:

"We should get a-"

"Sir." The unspoken demand in the man's voice quickly settled the destiny of their plan to spend the whole day together. Minato looked wordlessly several times between the ANBU and the mother of his unborn child before Kushina heaved a theatrical sigh and started to ramble in what she probably thought is an old dialect:

"Cruel fate, why must we part ways now? Tis' an exciting thing to be sure. Walking around aimlessly in this looming ocean of ….child…stuff." By the end of her sentence Minato was smiling widely, very amused, before he leaned over, as if to kiss her brow, before remembering and awkwardly turned the motion into a strange shoulder pat.

"Thank you." And then he is gone. Leaving Kushina to fill out the order by herself, before she heads over to the counter, feeling a bit lonely and tired from running around all day.

The counter is managed by two thin, slightly grey almost too common-looking women that seemingly have nothing else to do but to gossip between themselves. One of them leaned over the counter, ending the whispering between them, as Kushina walked up, and took a look at her belly before sniggering a bit as she straightened up and walked by the other shop-assistant murmuring something that made the other one laugh. As Kushina saw, this she too, straightened and put on the air of someone who does not give a damn, though she is tired of people's reaction to her appearance, as an unmarried soon-to-be mother.

"I want this." She proclaimed noisily as she placed the order hard on the counter.

"Yes, but can you afford it?" the shop assistant murmured quietly as she holds out her hand and said a bit louder: "We'll need to look at your finances first, so could you please hand over your card?"

"Excuse me?"

"We need to make sure that you can pay for everything." The other one replied annoyed, as if Kushina should have realized this herself.

"You think I'd buy stuff I can't afford?!"

"Well, don't take this personally, but you seem like the sort of person who bit off a more than you can chew, so could you please…" the shop assistant waved in the direction of Kushina's purse, as if she has just stated the general laws of the village and not insulted someone while she ignored Kushina's outraged facial expression. In the end Kushina slapped down her ID on the counter while grinding out of her mouth:

"I don't take it personally, because you don't really deserve it." the shop assistants merely smiled amusedly at her in response, before handing back her receipt and said:

"Well, I hope that kid's worth it." provoking Kushina to growl:

"Just you wait! One day you'll see! My child will be like the savior of this whole village and who'll be without redemption?! Sly little gossip whores!" and with those words Kushina turned around and stomped clumsily, due to her extra weight, out the door. Leaving behind two very annoyed and slightly scared women.

* * *

Note: anyone thought some of the sentences were long? XD

Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anyone of the characters or etc.

**Note:** This is an old chapter from Chokehold that I have polished up some. It is, however, still somewhat weird. It makes me laugh though. I thought that would be nice after all those sad chapters. Please enjoy! (and ignore most of the tempus errors…)

**The lost chapter…**

Usually the central hospital of Konoha is a place of peace and tranquility. In fact, when Konoha is not in war this place has a very anesthetic atmosphere. Many upset patients have been treated here and some even come back for more of it later. They could be victims of training accidents, were the pointy end of the kunai ended up in the wrong person or a mission where the pointy end DID end up in the right place…for the enemies that is. But no matter how much people are in pain or upset when they arrive, they always leave the hospital with a slightly drugged appearance. Thought the hospital has so far denied any involvement in most of these cases.

However, during this particular chill evening, during winter when it was cold enough to make your joints creak when you walked and windy enough to chill your bone marrow, but not a single snowflake to make up for the misery, one of the greatest shinobi this village had to offer was hospitalized due to damage to his ribcage. That is what happens if you use hirashin no jutsu when fighting on a frozen lake surrounded by old, and hard, oaks. You teleport, you slip (and at a high speed too) straight into said trees to the amusement of your enemies (who later met a swift death courtesy of a very embarrassed little Yellow Flash).

So there he was, hospitalized. Not that he was complaining. This was his first long vacation in awhile and it was a soft, warm bed that they had given him. Why complain? Besides that IV on his left was spiked with something not entirely unpleasant. Very soothing.

The soft, pastel green room which he was alone in (except for an old man in the corner that Minato suspected was dead) seemed to be sort of really soft and he could almost feel it embrace him.

He sank even further down into the pillow feeling nothing but bliss. Not even the loud disturbance created by the door hitting the wall beside it, as someone stormed in, startled him. Life was good. That's it.

This however, did nothing to sooth Kushina. In her eyes, what floors Minato, can floor whole squads of shinobi. There the object of her affection lay; skin unusually pale, blinking slowly almost owl-like, and attached to a billion or so wires and tubes (grated there were only five of them, but that is five too many!)

Hence she almost pushed Minato off the bed, as she took hold of him, in her enthusiastic search of mortal wounds. When said male's reaction to this was nothing more than a grunt, she began to tear at his clothes while climbing into the bed to get better access to the decidedly serious wounds of death. It seemed to be beyond her that the hospital was treating him and her interference only made him worse.

Kushina's rather violent sign of affection was stopped however, when Minato ever so slowly gazed up at her and after awhile, smiled drunkenly at her before waving stupidly at her two centimeters from her face. Thus she concluded that the king of all things that 99% of the time are totally uninteresting (like books, scrolls, reports etc.) was totally and utterly fine and in no need of her help.

With this she threw/laid him back down unto the bed and situated herself beside it on a very bright red plastic chair that had one leg too short, as most chairs in a hospital have. After a few, short seconds of collecting herself, the young red head's panicked facial expression melted into a gentle one. She was very relieved he was alive (despite his rather odd behavior) and happy as it seemed that it was nothing too serious either.

"Hi honey" the soft, silent greeting was filled with all love and relief she felt at having him back, finally. She had missed him.

"Helloooo." her honey replied with a goofy smile, baby-blue eyes twinkling innocently.

"You're going to be fine?" Kushina amused responds, as she leans over to brush his bangs out of his face.

"Mmmmmmmm." Minato murmurs as he closes his eyes happily, like a kitten about to take a nap.

"That's awesome." she finish softly as she closes her eyes, seemingly tired, and leans back into the plastic chair making it tip a bit to the left-backwards, as the short leg of the chair make itself known. And a lethargic silence reign the room as the couple just relaxes, both happy that he is home.

Suddenly Kushina bounces back, filled with energy.

"Minato, listen to this-" she begins energetically, almost bouncing up and down in the chair, eyes lit up like little 75 W lamps and smile wide enough to show all the sharp teeth she has.

"Whaaaat?" was the slightly giggled response to this.

"I have found proof! There is a God, or several or…or...you get it, genius." her voice shook with excitement as she began her tale:

"A few days ago I caught a grasshopper inside our apartment; you know the really disgusting ones that I can't stand? Anyway, I caught it in a bowl which I put on the windowsill, 'cos I was busy you know? Anyway, about 36 hours later I lift the bowl and the grasshopper is still alive and I'm like really shocked! But I'm still rather busy so I just leave it there on the windowsill. Then later that night I realized that it was a really shitty thing to do, almost animal cruelty, but with an insect – do you think insects can feel mad?"

As Minato slowly opens his mouth to respond to the question Kushina, undisturbed continues.

"Anyway, I looked for it, but couldn't find it. Then, when I got to bed, I feel a bit guilty because the insect didn't really deserve it and since it was close to midnight and I was rather tired I figured I'd get rid of the guilt by praying to God. So I promised him that I would never unnecessarily kill another insect again and if he forgave me for my previous mistakes I would be very grateful. And so I lay down in our bed, and I look up and there it was!"

"What was?" a now, quite sober, Minato asks as he sits up in the bed to look at her with a mild you-are-so-crazy-but-I-still-love-you-look.

"The grasshopper!" Kushina exclaim happily.

"…the grasshopper? How does that prove anything?" skepticism is not a strong enough word to describe the tone of Minato's voice at this moment.

"'Cos I told God I'd improve myself if he gave me the chance and he did!" Kushina explained slowly and very articulated to the (in her eyes) mentally challenged man.

"…so Moses…got a talking, burning bush…and you…got a revived grasshopper? Is that what you mean?" a slightly confused and amused Minato replies.

"Well…can't get everything in life. And besides, Moses isn't a ninja with knowledge of ninjutsu… Would you have believed in God if a burning bush started talking to you?" she teased.

"No. And I'm not buying the grasshopper story either." Minato replied resolutely as he stretches out towards the chord attached to the IV beside him to press the little plastic button attached to it.

"What are ya doin?" Kushina inquired quickly as this was done.

"Getting some more vacation from reality. You could say it's not really my cup of tea right now."

"Wha-?"

"Never mind, go home and get some rest Kushina. I'm fine and I'll come home tomorrow. We'll do something fun. Seeing as you seem to be in need of some company." the last part was muttered under Minato's breath as he made himself comfortable on the bed once again, while the substance inside the IV made him sweetly unaware of all the harsh edges of the world.

Kushina on the other hand shrugged and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his brow before getting up and opening the door again. There she paused, seemingly in thought then:

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm pregnant! 8 weeks already. We'll celebrate when you show up at home, ok?" And then the door closed.

This left a very confused Minato behind who once again sat up, and pulled out the IV needle from his hand. _That stuff's dangerous._

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyeeed it XD  
_


End file.
